Nazokake Nazotoki
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: A pesar de ser tu el culpable de estos asesinatos, no diré tu nombre, te matare con este cuchillo y diré que la culpa es mía. Me encargare de resolver este misterio en tu lugar. Vamos dime ¿quien es el culpable? sabes quien es, pues todo ocurrió frente a tus ojos, ¿Quien es el culpable? esta frente a ti, solo di mi nombre. LenxRin


**Aquí tengo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba las canciones de Nazotoki y Nazozake de Rin y Len, sé que al principio no comprenderán que tiene que ver este inicio con la historia o tal vez si lo entiendan, solo dejo este primer capítulo para que después entiendan lo que les pasó a los Kagamine.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid desafortunadamente no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes solo me gusta jugar con ellos en mis fics.**

**Advertencia: Incesto, si no les gusta no lean.**

**Desacuerdos**

La joven Rin Kagamine tenía 13 años, al igual que su hermano gemelo del que accidentalmente se había enamorado. Le molestaba demasiado pues sabía que no era bien visto y temía que su hermano no la aceptara, pero ya había superado todos esos miedos, le daba igual lo que sus padres pensaran, lo que la gente pensara o incluso lo que su hermano pensara de ella.

Se lo iba a decir.

Si no lo hacia esos sentimientos estarían aprisionándola, destruyéndola poco a poco, debía hacerlo.

-Oye, Len- dijo nerviosamente a su gemelo que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Dime Rin- dijo el Kagamine algo preocupado por el nerviosismo que denotaba su gemela.

-Me… gus…Me… gu…- no podía terminar, algo no la dejaba, se maldijo a si misma por su debilidad frente a sus sentimientos.

Len sonrió, entendía por dónde iban las cosas.

-¿Tienes miedo de algo?- le pregunto juguetonamente, pues a él también le gustaba su gemela y estaba realmente feliz por las palabras que ella iba a decir- Simplemente dime lo que tengas que decir.

-Len tu… me… gus…- Rin estaba de los nervios.

-Vamos dilo- dijo Len todavía sin poder borrar su sonrisa de lo feliz que estaba- di que te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí, princesa.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no esperaba algo así, sonrió completamente feliz.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Rin.

-Definitivamente- contesto el sin vacilar- Y nunca te voy a dejar.

-¿En serio, en serio?

-De verdad, De verdad.

-¿En serio, en serio, en serio?

-De verdad, de verdad, de verdad.

-¿En serio, en…- fue cortada por los labios de su hermano que se toparon con los suyos cuando ella hablaba, pues su hermano se había desesperado de tanto tener que esperar para besarla.

Se besaron por un rato una y otra vez, para ellos los labios de su contraparte era lo mejor que habían probado en sus vidas.

Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que sus padres los observaban, visiblemente molestos por lo que acababan de ver.

La familia Kagamine era muy religiosa tanto así que desde el primer momento en que los vieron así decidieron hacer algo al respecto, no iban a permitir que sus propios hijos les arruinaran su prestigiosa reputación ante la sociedad, así que para separarlos tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas.

Lola, su madre, marco el número de su hermana, Miriam, que se encontraba en Londres.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo apenas contesto el teléfono.

Pasaron dos días completos de felicidad para Rin y Len, mientras sus padres como siempre estaban ausentes.

La tercera noche de haber empezado su noviazgo, Lola llamo a Rin y le dijo que se alistara para acompañarla a una reunión con su tía y que se vistiera apropiadamente con la ropa que había dejado en la cama.

Mientras su padre, León, metía la maleta de Rin en el carro, Len se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada, no sabía lo que sus padres tramaban pero por alguna razón no le gustaba nada.

Rin se vistió y salió junto con su tía a la dichosa reunión, que la verdad no le llamaba ni un poquito la atención y se dio cuenta de que Len la miraba preocupado, le envió un beso que su gemelo regreso y se subió al auto.

Sin embargo tan pronto entro en el auto noto que algo iba mal cuando su madre se despidió de ella como si no volvieran a verse nunca y le entro más pánico cuando su padre se despidió y le dijo.

-Buen viaje.

Los miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, se volvió al baúl y vio su maleta cerrada con candado como si fueran de viaje a alguna parte, pero antes de poder decir algo el carro arranco.

Len, que lo había visto todo desde la ventana, se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que sucedía y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡RIN! ¡RIN!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras corría detrás del carro, sin poder alcanzarlo. Ella asomo su cabeza por la ventana.

-¡LEN! ¡NO ME OLVIDES POR FAVOR!- decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡NUNCA LO HARÉ! ¡TE LO PROMETO!- decía mientras sus lágrimas le empañaban la vista.

Su tía cogió a Rin de la camisa, la halo por atrás y cerro la ventana.

Rin ya no la pudo abrir más durante el viaje.

Miriam acelero y pronto Len ya no pudo seguir el automóvil, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando descontroladamente viendo como el auto se alejaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!- grito desesperadamente.

Se devolvió pesadamente a su casa, sin dejar de llorar, al llegar a la puerta se encontró con sus padres, que lo miraban con una expresión fría aunque pudo llegar a ver un atisbo de tristeza.

-Es por tu bien- dijo León con voz grave como si eso justificara el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

-Lo sabían ¿verdad?- dijo completamente furioso.

-Sí y es por esa misma razón por lo que no íbamos a aceptarlo, ustedes son hermanos y una relación que pase de lo fraternal está mal vista- dijo su madre.

-¡¿ASÍ QUE FUE POR ESO?! ¡PREFIRIERON PERMITIR QUE SUS HIJOS LOS ODIARAN POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA A PERMITIR QUE SU REPUTACIÓN FUERA DAÑADA! ¡BONITOS PADRES LOS QUE RESULTE TENER!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡A NOSOTROS NO NOS GRITES, JOVENCITO, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!- dijo Lola- ADEMAS LO HICIMOS POR SU BIEN.

-¡¿EL BIEN PARA QUIÉN?! ¡¿PARA USTEDES O PARA NOSOTROS?!- dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación.

-ALGÚN DÍA NOS LO AGRADECERÁS, KAGAMINE LEN- grito su madre lo suficientemente para que Len la escuchara.

El chico bufo y se fue a dormir o al menos fingió que se iba a dormir.

A las doce de la noche en punto salió de su cama puso todas sus cosas en la maleta, busco en el cuarto la billetera de sus padres, saco todo el dinero en efectivo y las tarjetas de crédito, pues afortunadamente se sabía las claves, pidió un taxi y se fue antes de que el reloj marcara las 6:00.

Sabía que su tía vivía en Inglaterra así que se dirigió al aeropuerto saco dinero de la tarjeta de crédito y compro un pasaje para Inglaterra.

Buscaría y encontraría a su hermana, de eso no había duda alguna.

Cuando sus padres despertaron a las 10, se vistieron y arreglaron para salir a trabajar, no se molestaron por preguntar si su hijo estaba bien o no, sin embargo si se dieron cuenta de que sus tarjetas de crédito y dinero no estaban, se preocuparon y fueron a buscar a Len.

Cuando no lo encontraron en la habitación ni tampoco su ropa, su padre llamo inmediatamente a las compañías de sus tarjetas de crédito para cancelarlas, sin embargo le informaron que estas ya habían sido vaciadas completamente en el banco del aeropuerto.

León y Lola, se dieron cuenta de su grave error, habían subestimado el amor que sus hijos sentían, pero sus hijo habían subestimado el poder que ellos tenían, decidieron viajar a Inglaterra tan pronto como recuperaran el dinero que Len les había quitado, lo buscarían y no permitirían jamás que sus hijos se volvieran a ver.

Pero mientras tanto tenían que alertar a Miriam de que Len iba hacia allá en ese preciso momento.

Mientras tanto Rin ya había llegado a Inglaterra después de unas tediosas horas de viaje tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, llegaron a una finca con una hermosa casa de esas que, en su momento, pensó que solo se verían en películas antiguas, la casa era enorme de al menos cuatro pisos, con cientos de habitación, se le asignó una habitación que ya estaba preparada para ella, dejo sus cosas en ella y se tumbó en la cama para seguir llorando.

Salió un momento de su nuevo cuarto para tomar algo de agua a la cocina, que ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, así que se puso a buscar, hasta que llego al cuarto de su tía.

-¿Cómo que viene para acá?- dijo Miriam, mientras estaba acostada en su cama, Rin se detuvo en el acto en la puerta y escucho con atención. No escuchaba lo que se decía al otro lado de la línea pero podía escuchar las palabras de su tía y eso podría serle de ayuda.

-¿Pero cómo?- Miriam se escuchaba alterada, como si le hubieran contado que le pareciera imposible- ¡Ese niño!, definitivamente no dejare que se acerque a Rin.

La mencionada abrió los ojos como platos y relaciono todo lo que había escuchado.

Len.

Se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba en esos momentos. Sintió una inmensa felicidad y luego preocupación, estaba solo en un país que no conocía, esperaba fervientemente que estuviera bien.


End file.
